


Yellow rose

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Summary: Yellow rose.
Relationships: Daeron II Targaryen/Elaena Targaryen
Kudos: 1





	Yellow rose

“送给你。”他将一束黄玫瑰递给了她，娇美的花瓣上染着清新的露水。  
是黄玫瑰。她惊喜地看着黄玫瑰，小心翼翼的从他的手中接过。  
“戴伦，你怎么知道我最喜欢的花是黄玫瑰？”她歪着头看他，不解的问道。“是姐姐她告诉你的吗？”  
他没有回答，只是温柔的看着她，眉目清隽，笑容阳光，犹如画像。  
片刻后，他温和地笑了笑，开口问道，“依兰娜，你喜欢这份礼物吗？”  
“喔，七神在上，我真是喜欢极了这份礼物。”她微微一笑，低下头去，轻嗅幽香。  
“谢谢你，戴伦，我感到很开心。”她微笑着说，“所以，我也想送给你一份礼物。”她朝他招了招手，“过来点。”  
他点了点头，顺从地朝她的方向走去，在距离她一步的地方停下脚步。  
她俏皮地笑了笑，眨了眨眼。“你一定想不到这份礼物是什么。”  
随后，她踮起脚尖，吻上了他的唇。  
她青涩而大胆地在他的唇瓣上反复碾磨，甚至打算撬开他紧闭的牙关，在她不懈的努力下，或者说是轻掐了他的手臂，让他因为惊讶而放弃抵抗，终于成功了。  
他睁大双眼，神情慌乱，耳根绯红。  
像是为了防止他逃走般，她伸手环住了他的脖颈，加深了这个吻。  
他白皙的脸庞瞬间变红，像是园地里刚刚成熟的番茄般。  
过了一会，她才松开了他。  
他还未来得及质问她，为何对他做出那等无礼的举动，就被她一句无厘头的话搞蒙了。  
“戴伦，我想你以后应该多喝玫瑰花茶。”  
“为—为什么？”他有些磕磕绊绊的问道，他的思维还沉浸在方才的亲吻中，没能反应过来。  
“因为我不喜欢薄荷的清凉味道，喔，戴伦，你怎么会喜欢喝薄荷叶茶呢？尝起来一点都不好。下次与我见面时，请提前喝玫瑰花茶，我爱惨了那浓烈的味道，尝起来更加香甜。”她莞尔一笑，缓缓说道。“要记住，我可不想再感受冰凉了。”  
“下—下次？”  
“对，戴伦，我喜欢那种感觉。”她嫣然一笑，“就像碰上了柔软的棉花，或者是新鲜的樱桃。”  
“但—”  
“你也喜欢，不是吗？”在他吐出拒绝的话语前，她伸手点了点他的唇，“不然，你为什么不将我推开呢？你明明可以做到的啊，除非，你舍不得。”她笑着说道。  
他白皙的脸庞越发红了，薄唇微张，像是想反驳她的话语，却又不知从何而起。  
她有一双深邃而迷人的紫罗兰色眼眸，和夜里盛放的紫罗兰一个颜色，像是有钩子一样，牢牢地抓住了他的目光，让他移不开眼。  
“依兰娜，你与他人也会—”他欲言又止，多年的礼仪教育，让他不好意思说出那句话。  
“戴伦，你在意这个？”她咧嘴一笑，“好啦，不逗你玩了，我只与你有过亲密的举动。”她的双颊绯红，像是被天边的烟霞所染红，笑容明媚如同冬日里的暖阳。  
“你喜欢我吗？戴伦。”她笑着问道，话语里透着轻狂与张扬，好似什么都不在乎。  
“依兰娜？”他抬起头看她，吃惊的问道。  
她深邃的紫色瞳孔里闪烁着足以洞察他人的智慧光芒，此时正注视着他，目光如炬。  
他侧过了头，将目光投向眼前大片浸在夕阳之中的玫瑰，回避了她的眼神。  
他想要向她表明心意，想要告诉她，自己喜欢她。但他害怕，害怕自己的真心不被她接受，所幸，就不回答了。  
“戴伦，不与你开玩笑了。”她笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，谁也没有注意到，她的眼底闪过一丝失落。她摊了摊手，微笑着说，“你不会当真了吧。”  
那才不是玩笑话，是她的真心话。  
只可惜，他没能读懂她隐藏在嬉笑调侃底下的真诚，没能看出她未曾表露的真心。  
“没有。”他温声说道。“我怎么会当真呢？”  
幸好他没有将真心话吐露，不然，一定会被她嘲笑的吧。


End file.
